


Beds

by Sorenalice



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorenalice/pseuds/Sorenalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introspective Drabble oneshot. Thick glass and the smell of metal. Scientists in crisp white labcoats spotted with stains the color of Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beds

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey look a drabble. This is the third thing I’ve written today and there’s probably gonna be more tomorrow. I’m home sick. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this little thing. Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, faves and follows my stories. You’re all wonderful and I am in love with all of you. Please note that I have a five degree fever and I forgot the word for cat today so, bear with me.

I looked beyond the glass in front of me.  
Machinery and slick, metallic surfaces, scientists and their stiff clipboards, jotting down my every move.   
I looked back at my hands. Stained christmas with my freak blood.   
A hand moved up to my chest and poked at the stitches. One of the scientists shouted at me and gave me a warning look.  
My hand dropped and I glared at the scientist.  
I had no control anymore.  
They could make me do anything they wanted me to.  
What was the point of fighting it?  
The only thing that would come from that is pain. It’s happened before.   
When I fought, they hurt someone.   
They abducted people from Amity Park and tortured them in front of me.  
I was helpless.  
I couldn’t protect the people I had sworn to protect, and that twisted my core into pieces.  
They had to allow me a month to heal after each person because of it.  
I’m not about to put another person in danger. Especially not for something like me.  
I didn’t deserve to fight for them.   
My life is not worth them.  
I’m just a ghost. A half dead abomination.  
They’re human. They have lives. Lives they deserve.  
I can’t ask them to give any of it up for me.  
I’m the hero. I’m supposed to take all of this for them.  
I made my bed when I stepped into that portal.  
Now I have to lie in it.


End file.
